


The House In A Ghost Town

by Violet_libra



Category: D Gray Man, DN Angel, Full Metal Alchemist, Mythical Detective Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra





	The House In A Ghost Town

Satoshi: “I know you hate creeps.”  
“I’m sorry if I just feel to go and live there.”  
“I just feel awkward in my dad’s society.” 

Yamino: “It’s alright young master you don’t have to explain.”  
“Nuragami, don’t talk about this again.” 

Yamino warns.  
“Alright.sir ! ”  
Nuragami bawls.

After an hour, they finally arrive in the house. Nuragami stop the car at  
a big white mansion.  
It looks alive and inviting. Suddenly, he felt confuse about it’s appearance.  
“Is this the creep?”  
“It’s look like a palace.”  
The driver uttered admiring.  
“It’s the place.” I feel something inside.”  
The butler replied. 

“Hmm.. then let’s get in and check it out.”  
The three of them enters the house.  
“Oh! my goodness.” This is the most glamorous place I ever saw.”  
The driver exclaim in awe.

“I’m so impress.”  
The butler mumbles.  
Satoshi nods and walk toward his bedroom. The two tour themselves around the house. While Satoshi headed toward his bedroom. Then he finally arrives. He opens the door. And some one greet him.  
“Who are you?”  
Satoshi ask the kid.  
“How did you get in here?”  
The boy runs toward him.  
“You already forgot me?”  
“I’m your younger brother.”  
“I’m dead because mom and I were killed in an accident.”  
Satoshi glared at the kid.  
“You have plans?”  
The ghost kid perspires.  
“I wouldn’t interlude your staying power here.”  
“I got to go.”  
“Bye!”  
Then he disappeared.  
After looking around, the two decide to clean and unpacked their luggage.  
After that, they change clothes and do their chores.  
“Okay, I think I just overreacted in those things.”  
“Well I guess I believe in gossips.”  
The driver apologized.  
“Enough of that ! Now, just look after the child while I cooks here.”  
The butler told him.  
“Right!”  
“Upstairs.”  
The driver went upstairs to find their young master.  
When he arrives in front of the room, he knocks on it.  
“Tok! Tok! “  
“Come in.’  
Satoshi replied.  
“I was just checking you up here.”  
The driver explains.  
“Oh! good.”  
“I’m okay here.”  
“Ah! Good.”  
The driver replied.  
I had to go, I need to help Yamino to prepare us a dinner”.  
“Okay.”  
Satoshi replied.  
Nuragami went down stairs. He help Yamino to prepare their dinner.  
“How is he?”  
The butler ask.  
“He’s fine I guess.”  
The driver replies.  
“Good! Let’s finish this.”  
After preparing the table, Nuragami call his young master for dinner.  
“Hey!


End file.
